Le Chat Maléfique
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Holmes trouve ses appartements dans un désordre mémorable : tables et fauteuils renversés, fioles de verre brisées, rideaux éventrés. Ainsi que son ami Watson gisant au sol, recouvert d'hématomes et de griffures.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes et Guy Ritchie ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Le Chat Maléfique.**

Mme Hudson toussa et tâtonna son chemin à travers la maison, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte d'entrée. Le génie de renom qu'était Sherlock Holmes avait fermé le conduit à fumée de sa propre cheminée, laissant ses appartements puis la maison entière étouffer sous une fumée épaisse et opaque. La gouvernante avait mis cette action sur le compte d'une de ses expériences idiotes, ou peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? Il était bien parti arrêter le défunt Lord Blackwood en laissant le pôle allumé.

Elle enfila son manteau avec un grognement.

Mme Hudson se demanda, en roulant des yeux, comment un homme si attentif aux détails, pu oublier telles choses. Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et sortit de la maison connue à l'adresse du 221B Baker Street.

Désorienter. Esquiver. Crochet droit dans mâchoire. Coup dans le plexus solaire. Bloquer assaut du coude. Frapper cage thoracique. Talon dans estomac.

Bilan : deux côtes fêlées, mâchoire fracturée, difficultés respiratoires, commotion cérébrale du à la chute.

Temps de récupération : six semaines.

Holmes regarda son adversaire s'effondrer au sol avec une pointe de satisfaction, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang.

Il avait joué, giflant l'autre combattant pendant environ vingts minutes, ses claques ne contribuant qu'à énerver son adversaire. Ainsi, peut-être qu'il se battrait mieux, représentant un réel challenge pour Holmes. Mais non, l'autre combattant était resté lent, trop lent pour l'esprit vif de Holmes, trop prévisible et, il fallait le dire, ennuyeux.

L'homme à la carrure massive avait tout de même réussi à atteindre le détective dans la mâchoire, ce pour quoi Holmes l'avait applaudi chaleureusement.

Puis il avait été lassé de ce jeu où son adversaire n'était pas de son calibre, et l'avait achevé.

La foule, guère surprise par le résultat du combat l'acclama chaudement, certains lui tendirent leurs choppes de bière ou de tord-boyaux, Sherlock en accepta une avec un sourire narquois.

Il but le liquide acide en une grande gorgée, avant de remercier l'homme avec une tape dans le dos. Puis il se précipita en direction de chez lui.

Il était sûr qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Le docteur referma la fenêtre avec un soupir, il avait enfin évacué toute la fumée qui étouffait la maison. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, Watson se saisit d'un livre, bien décidé à être présent lorsque Holmes rentrerait. Insupportable. C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans son esprit lorsque Sherlock faisait irruption dans son esprit. L'homme n'était guère plus qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte, avec des capacités particulières et des problèmes de communication. Mais aussi de mémoire, il semblait.

John tourna une page et l'aplatit sèchement, agacé. Sherlock allait l'entendre, lui et Mme Hudson.

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs lorsqu'un son étrange lui parvint. Un grognement ? Il se leva lentement et sans bruit, posant son livre de coté.

Le grognement retentit encore dans le salon silencieux, Watson se tourna vers sa provenance, s'agenouillant près d'un buffet afin de voir ce qui gisait en dessous.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa tête sur le sol qu'une masse poilue et orange ne lui sauta au visage, toutes griffes dehors.

Sherlock claqua la porte négligemment, soupirant dramatiquement lorsqu'il entendit les pas furieux d'une certaine Mme Hudson.

«-Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter, Mr Holmes ?! Cessez donc de claquer cette pauvre porte !» Elle s'exclama, fusillant le détective du regard.

«-Oui, oui, Nanny,» soupira Sherlock en levant les yeux au plafond. Il avait mieux à faire que de subir les jérémiades de cette bonne femme. «J'ai conscience de l'importance que vous accordez à cette vulgaire pièce de bois. Vous lui accordez d'ailleurs plus d'affection qu'à ma propre personne, dois-je vous le faire remarquer.»

La gouvernante grogna mais ne releva pas, il était impossible de faire admettre à un tel égocentrique qu'il avait tort. Dieu sait qu'elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois.

Sherlock laissa un sourire fin tordre ses lèvres avant de monter les marches avec un certain entrain, impatient de revoir le bon docteur.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sa réplique retentissante de sarcasme mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements.

La pièce était en désordre, une table était couchée sur le côté, son fauteuil favori avait été renversé en arrière, son matériel de chimie était brisé au sol en éclats de verre scintillants. Il semblait y avoir eu une bagarre.

Sherlock sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut son ami gisant au sol, inconscient. Il se jeta à ses côtés, examinant l'état du docteur.

Hématome sur l'arcade sourcilière, griffures au visage et aux bras.

Soupirant de soulagement, Sherlock tenta de relever des indices quant à la source de ce désordre. Une bagarre semblait être l'hypothèse la plus plausible.

Le détective sentit la colère bouillonner dans sa poitrine et ses poings serrés. Quiconque avait osé agresser son ami allait le payer cher.

«-Watson ?» Sherlock secoua gentiment son ami, son impatience grandissant devant l'entêtement du médecin qui refusait de revenir à lui. «Watson. Réveillez-vous. Watson ? Bien, vous l'aurez cherché.»

John se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement paniqué. Il observa ses environs avec des yeux écarquillés, avant de repérer son ami qui était penché sur lui, la main toujours levée.

«-Vous m'avez frappé.» Il marmonna, bougon.

Sherlock soupira, relevant son ami qui le fusilla du regard en massant sa peau rougie. Il ignora ce regard meurtrier, dirigeant ses yeux affûtés sur la 'scène de crime'.

«-Vous avez été agressé, vous souvenez-vous de votre agresseur ?»

«-Poilu, roux, à quatre pattes, de longues moustaches et des griffes aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir.» Marmonna le médecin, un rictus de profonde rancœur tordant ses traits d'ordinaire aimables.

Sherlock se figea dans son observation de la pièce, fixant le médecin comme s'il était devenu fou.

«-Je vous demande pardon ?» Le détective souffla, incrédule.

Watson soupira bruyamment, ayant presque envie de frapper Sherlock à son tour.

«-Un chat, Holmes. Un chat fut la cause de tout ceci.» Il dit d'un ton sec en désignant les meubles renversés et les rideaux éventrés.

Oups. Sherlock frissonna. Watson avait découvert son secret de la pire manière.

«-J'ai une confession à vous faire, Watson.»

John se tourna vers le détective si rapidement qu'il en eut un mouvement de recul. Le médecin avait l'air furieux.

«-Faites donc.»

Sherlock resta silencieux, observant l'appartement, le sol, le plafond, tout mais pas le médecin qui attendait sa réponse avec une irritation palpable.

«-J'attends.» Siffla Watson.

Holmes s'éclaircit la gorge, craignant le courroux de l'ancien soldat.

«-Holmes.» Il insista, la voix lourde de menaces.

«-Watson.» Sherlock répondit d'un ton conciliant, lançant un sourire se voulant innocent à son ami.

«-Holmes.» Le médecin faillit saisir son ami par le col mais s'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas tabasser son cher ami détective avant d'avoir obtenu les informations désirées.

«-Watson.»

«-Je vais vous-» John commença, levant le poing. A ce moment précis, il mourrait d'envie de cogner cet idiot qui lui servait de colocataire.

«-D'accord ! Nul besoin de devenir violent, mon ami.» Sherlock s'exclama, levant les mains afin de calmer l'homme fulminant face à lui.

«-Expliquez-vous. Tout de suite.»

«-J'ai... hum... C'est assez humiliant. J'ai adopté un félin miniature que j'ai trouvé dans les rues sombres et impitoyables de Londres.» Expliqua le détective, manipulant des feuilles de tabac avec maladresse.

Watson fixa des yeux incrédules sur son ami, il failli éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. «-Vous ? Adopter un animal perdu ? Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire.»

«-Nanny a elle aussi, eu quelques difficultés à me croire. Jusqu'à ce que je lui montre l'objet de notre discussion.» Sherlock chercha le félin du regard, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il le repéra niché sous un guéridon. Il se saisit du corps poilu de l'animal, qui s'aggripa au coup de son nouveau propriétaire.

«-Il vous aime bien.»

Sherlock acquiesça avec un sourire narquois. «-Vous ne pouvez en dire autant.» Remarqua le détective, faisant allusion aux nombreuses griffures qui recouvraient le visage de son ami.

Watson grimaça, fusillant le chat du regard. Le félin fixa ses grands yeux verts dans les siens, semblant se faire le plus innocent et inoffensif possible.

«-Sale peste.»

«-Qu'avez-vous dit, Watson ? J'ai peur de ne pas vous avoir entendu correctement, vous pouvez répéter ?» Ricana le détective.

Le docteur se redressa, lançant un sourire narquois au détective. Sherlock le regarda, alarmé.

«-Je ne manquerais pas de communiquer la nouvelle à Lestrade, meilleurs vœux, Holmes.»

Sherlock sentit l'air échapper ses poumons. Watson allait le ridiculiser. Il allait être la risée de tout Scotland Yard, de tout Londres peut-être. Sa réputation était en jeu. La machine à résoudre les énigmes, l'homme dont les capacités mettaient les meilleurs enquêteurs de Londres sur leurs genoux et les criminels derrière les barreaux, ne pouvait être réduit à un homme recueillant les bêtes perdues, à un fragile incapable.

«-Vous n'allez pas-»

«-Bien-sur que non. Ne vous faites pas d'inquiétudes, mon vieux. Votre secret est sauf avec moi.»

«-Hm.» Holmes acquiesça, grattant le coup de l'animal qui refusa de le lâcher des heures durant.

Watson roula des yeux et sortit des appartements, l'image du détective câlinant un chaton lui arrachant des ricanements.


End file.
